Abolian
The Abolians were inhabitants of the Old Universe. Before the current universe there was the Old Universe where the Abolians lived, very little is known about the Abolians to anybody, even the Great Beings themselves know close to nothing about them. They were great creators of life and science in fact they were the ones who created the Great Beings. History and Doom They were well known for their extremely advanced technology and civilization on Nexa and Rizen. The Abolians did live on the two planets at one point in time but that was short lived after they built their planet-sized spacestation so they could live away from all the other races. But due to this decision they became very isolated and made a law that no one should use their powers to cause violence of any kind to anyone this was a very strict rule that was punishable by death or banishment. The Elders' Council were the ones in charge of the whole Abolian race and the Elders took commands from the Queen of the Abolians which was their type of government. One of the Elders went by the name of Myluxia who strongly believed their race should be Gods to rule over all other beings but his claims and beliefs were called the ranting of a Madman and eventually he was thrown out of the council and he became known as a Madman. Now what the Abolians did most of the time was quite similar to what the Great Beings do, create new life forms and powerful objects they also make masks but they don't need to wear them to stay alive they're mostly just there to cover up their faces which most Abolians do wear. As time passed they went on to create the Infinity Stone the Abolian's greatest and most powerful object which is able to grant the user infinite energy. At some point things started to get complicated when Myluxia returned and started saying that the Elders were a bunch of hypocrites and threatened to get rid of them then the queen retaliated by confronting him herself, after a long fight she managed to beat Myluxia but not without being mortaly wounded by him. When the Queen's eldest son Lex heard about this after saving Rizen from a Cytoa rebellion he became enraged and attempted to kill Myluxia but was stopped by his younger brother Ivan when he convinced him to go see their mother. Myluxia escaped from custody after he tried to kill the Queen and was attacked by Lex and headed strait toward the main command room and hacked the terminal controlling the entire station and killed everyone in the room then proceeded to send the station into a Black Hole. When everyone finally took notice of was going on they attempted to escape in the escape pods but Myluxia already launched all of them and they became hysterical and panicked as the station plumeted toward the black hole. Powers and Traits Known Survivors *Killonn *Myluxia *Luxina *Lilith *Lex *Ivan *The Queen